


Cheated on

by booandhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, bitch ellie, dick Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazza/pseuds/booandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is with Niall and they are perfectly content but when Niall cheats on him one too many times, will Louis be able to confess his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheated on

**Author's Note:**

> Dick!Niall sorry, I don't hate him but it was necessary, thank you Bismah for giving me this plotline and comments and Kudos appreciated

I walked into Niall's flat with a smile on my face, we had been together for a few months and it was going great. He was funny, sweet and good in bed. I walked in and could hear two people making out, I laughed.

"Niall are you watching porn again?" I walked in and my expression dropped, Niall and fucking Ellie Goulding were making out, her top was thrown on the floor and Niall's shirt buttons were undone. I was so pissed, Niall had the fucking guts to cheat on me again

"Babe, I can explain." Niall stammered, he buttoned his top up and flushed a bright red, Ellie's neck were covered with hickeys.

"You bastard, you fucking cheated on me with Ellie Goulding, you realize Ed is going to slay you right, can't wait for the song." I hissed to Ellie, she turned a bright red.

"Niall, I was going to come her and surprise you but I find you fucking a slag, I hate you Niall." I spat, kicking his coffee table.

"Babe, I'm sorry give me anther chance, I'll try harder." Niall pleaded running a hand through his hair.

"Why the fuck should I NIALL, YOU'LL ONLY LEAVE ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE." I shouted, Ellie flinched as did Niall. He chewed on his bottom lip and Ellie brushed her arm against his almost comforting him, it made me sick.

"Do you really deserve another chance Ni, I walked in on my boyfriend making out with someone and you say that my reaction's going to be, oh Niall it's okay, it was only a mistake." I bitterly said. He walked towards me and I backed away from him.

"I'm sorry babe, I really am. It was my fault but I still love you." He promised, I laughed.

"Niall, that's what you said when I caught you with Taylor and I took you back, Louis went mad at me said you weren't worth it, said you just wanted another lover to burn but I gave you my time and it was not worth it Niall, I fucking love you, you goddamn idiot but you just want someone to bang." I said, tears running down my face, Louis did tell me that, I was stupidly in love with him and it hurt every time I walked in on him.

"Who'd want you anyway? Harry Styles, you're nothing but a name." Ellie coldly said.

"Whatever Ellie, wait 'til the Sheerios get to you, they'll be nothing left and I will be telling Ed what happened, good luck with that." I weakly chuckled.

"Harry I love you, I would never do this again, Babe listen to me." Niall begged, he grabbed on my arm and I pulled away from him.

"That's what you said before you dick, don't fuck with my love Ni." I sneered at Ellie who was cowering behind Niall

"Niall I'm done, I'm done with being hurt again, I'm done." I got up and walked out.

I threw the bottle of champagne at him and drove home. I turned the music up and sang to the radio loudly. I parked outside of mine and Louis' house and opened the door, Zayn, Liam and Louis playing FIFA.

"Hazza back already." Louis joked, he turned around and he rushed towards me when he saw me crying. We cuddled on the couch together and Zayn and Liam went to make tea

"What happened Haz?" He asked, I could see his eyes glinting murderously and I smiled, I was blessed to have a friend like Louis

"I-I-I-I walked in on Niall and Ellie Goulding making out, and it hurt so much Lou, I thought I could trust him but not after what happened with Taylor, he promised it would never happen again but it did, I love him Lou and it feels like my heart is being ripped in two, I feel like I don't deserve love, it hurts so fucking much." I sobbed.

"I'll kill the fucker." Zayn fumed, he handed me a cup of tea and I thanked him. Zayn snuggled up to me until I was sandwiched between Zayn and Louis with Liam next to Zayn.

"He doesn't deserve you Hazza, I promise you, you are worth so much more than that." Louis reassured, he rubbed soothing circles on my back and I relaxed onto him.

"I love him you know, it's stupid because he has cheated on me before but he promised he wouldn't do it again, but he did and it's not fair. I just want him to keep it in his pants for once I told him it's over, bet he'll get with Ellie the slut said I was nothing but a name and that no-one would want me."I cried, I heard Liam seethe and I almost felt sorry for her.

"Isn't she with Ed?" Liam asked, I shook my head.

"Yep bet he's going to be pissed when he finds out. Might tweet something vague about Niall and Ellie, see how the fangirls react. Bloody dickhead." I ran a hand through my hair and chewed on my bottom lip.

"She's an idiot and so is Niall, he is a dick for doing that to you Hazza, he won't find anyone as perfect as you." Zayn raged, Liam pecked him on the cheek to calm it down and it worked, they were adorable together.

"I don't know what to do, he'll be there on tour in a month and management expect us to be best friends, I don't know what I'll do." I wailed, it wasn't fair, I was supposed to see Niall everyday and I couldn't, not now.

"Hey Haz, calm down, it'll be okay. We promise, he can't hurt you anymore." Louis consoled. I smiled, we watched a movie and I fell asleep on Louis. Zayn and Liam slept in my room and I slept in Louis' room. I stripped and cuddled upto Louis on his bed.

"Goodnight curly."

"Night Boo."


End file.
